Faded Away
by Zeusgal13
Summary: I know that you don't think that killing yourself is wise but somethimes being wise means that you should pick the best choice.My choices were simple. I could live unhappy or die into happiness. I love you, miss you, and hear you. So take me home.


**Hey. Its summer and I'm bored. So I just wanted to do one short fanfic!!! Hope you like it!! Read and REVIEW!!!!**

**Faded Away**

A numbness feeling comes over me now whenever I head that word. _Sorry. _Is that all they have to say. Is that all they can think of ,looking at me with pity in there eyes. They shouldn't feel sorry for me. They should feel guilt. Regret. Fault. Blame. They caused this empty feeling to happen to me. And now all they can do is be sorry. That word has been used so many times that it has no meaning now. I feel nothing as there lips move in an apology. I did not know what I felt at that time. Was I in rage or depression. Did I feel pity for myself or was I just in denial. Now I made up my mind. I was nothing. I was gone. I was empty. I was alone. Now I am faded. The world I was in had collapsed under my unsteady feet. My mind is bolted and I am unable to think. To learn. To feel. My heart was riped out of its place and turned upside down and all my love was poured out. Drained away into nothing. My one and only love was dead. Killed. And by _his _own hand. Why? Why, I ask. But there is no answer. No explanation about the death of my love. The death of Percy.

I watch the waves crash. I felt the salty spray. The smell. But even thought my skin felt this. I didn't. I felt coldness, for no one was there to warm me anymore. Tears cascaded down my cheeks. Why didn't anyone talk about it? Why didn't anyone utter a word about him. No one speaks his name. It is as if he was forgotten. No one remembers him. But I do. I remember. I sang his name. I miss his touch.

" I miss you." I whispered. " I miss you. Seaweed Brain. Percy."

My hands touched the hot sand. My feet felt the cold waters. Dawn was setting. Then something in the back of my mind said " _I miss you too" ._

No one came to find me. No one even searched. Good, I thought. I need to be alone. To feel the pain. The silence. My throat swallowed my sadness. My sorrow. Percy was gone and now it is my turn. Though I do not want to endure the pain my Percy went through. I couldn't. I was going to do the painless way. Pills. Drugs at which I consumed only a few minutes ago and in only a few more they would work. The setting I am in is the beach. Camp Half- Blood's beach. His favorite place. I was here but yet not at home. This wasn't home. Nor is the house in California with my father is home to me. Home is where Percy is. And soon I will be home.

The smell of smoke was in the air. I watched the gray gas spiral in the air. I should be over there. Watching the fire burn the green shroud of Poseidon's son. I should be there and let all those people feel sorry for me. But no. I was here. And soon they will have to burn another shroud. A gray one with an owl on it. For a daughter of Athena would be gone as well. And just as Percy...no one will no why. Athena's children were wise. And I know that you don't think that killing yourself is wise. But sometimes being wise means that you should pick the best choice. My choices were simple. I could live unhappy or die into happiness.

At thins time I knew someone who come to look for me. Wondering where I was and not at the funeral. And when they did find me it was then that they may feel sorry. So I stood up. My head felt dizzy. The drugs were working. I slowing waddled into the water. Careful not to slip. I was in waist deep.

" I love you, Percy" I said. _I love you too._

" I miss you , Percy" _I missed you too._

I wondered if he heard my call. _I hear you, my love. I am with you._

The pain in my body was excruciating. At any moment I could pass out and that would be the end. The waves were going wild around me. I walked in deeper.

" Take me", I called. Then I was yelling.

" Take me home, Perseus Jackson".

Water blinded me. Air was deprived from my lungs. My body instinctively fought back but my mind was at ease. My fists clenched. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see a boy. His black hair dancing in the sea and his eyes matched the water. _You are home._

Then my body went limp. And as I ended my pain and started my happiness, he smiled at me.

**Okay! I know that you might be tired of these kinds of stories. Where Percy or Annabeth died so the killed themselves in depression but I was bored so just Review it please.**


End file.
